Können kalte Herzen lieben lernen?
by inhapi
Summary: Eine neue Schülerin, kommt nach Hogwarts.....Doch warum kommt sie erst jetzt?...Und hat sich der Sprechende Hut nicht vertan, dass er eine muggelgeborene nach Slytherin schickt?Spielt nach dem Krieg. Kap. 2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört hier nichts, außer den von mir selbst erschaffenen Charaktern. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und gebe alles Ausgeliehene auch wohlbehalten und unbeschädigt wieder zurück.

**Vorwort:** Die Geschichte beruht auf den Bänden 1-5, Band 6 bleibt völlig unberücksichtigt. Zum größten Teil spielt die Geschichte in einem alternativen Universum, wer so etwas nicht lesen möchte, sollte an dieser Stelle aufhören. Alle anderen sind gewarnt.

_Kursiv _geschriebenes sind entweder Träume oder ein Rückblick.

**Inhalt: **Der Krieg ist vorüber, Voldemort wurde besiegt. Die Familie Malfoy wurde von jeglicher Schuld frei gesprochen, auch wenn hinter vorgehaltener Hand gemunkelt wird, dass das alleine dem beträchtliche Familienvermögen und dem Einfluss im Ministerium zuzuschreiben ist.

Ein Ereignis, welches sich vor Jahren abgespielt hat, bringt Unruhe und veranlasst den einen oder anderen seine Meinungen zu ändern.

* * *

**Können kalte Herzen lieben lernen**

**Kapitel 1 "Neuankömmling"**

_oooo_

_oo_

Stimmengewirr und Gelächter war zu hören, als die ersten pferdelosen Kutschen vor dem Schlossportal stoppten und eine Schar von Schülern entließen.

Die Ferien waren zu Ende, ein neues Schuljahr begann.

Zielstrebig eilten die Schüler hinein in das Schloss, die Treppe hinauf und in Richtung der großen Halle. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Erstklässler eintrafen.

In dem fröhlichen Treiben in- und außerhalb des Schlosses fielen weder der kleine, untersetzte, dunkelhaarige Mann, noch das zierliche, blonde Mädchen auf, die ebenfalls aus einer der pferdelosen Kutschen stiegen.

"Nun komm schon, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit und selbst wenn ich das hätte, dann wüsste ich weiß Gott bessere Beschäftigungen, als dich hierher zu bringen", sprach der Mann mürrisch während er das Mädchen grob vor sich her stieß.

Erst an den mächtigen Türen, die den Eingang bildeten hielt er inne.

"Bis hierher sollte ich dich bringen, für mehr wurde ich nicht bezahlt. Und jetzt geh... sonst sagt vielleicht noch einer, es wäre meine Schuld, dass du zu spät kommst."

Er gab ihr noch einen groben Stoß in den Rücken, der sie ins innere des alten Gemäuers hinein stolpern ließ, ehe er sich umdrehte und den Weg Richtung Hogsmead einschlug.

Unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte und vor allem, in welche Richtung sie gehen sollte, stand das Mädchen in der Eingangshalle und sah sich um.

Überall waren Treppen und Türen, die scheinbar in alle möglichen Richtungen führten. Zögerlich ging sie ein paar Schritte auf eine Tür zu ihrer Linken zu, überlegte es sich dann jedoch und tat einige Schritte in Richtung der Treppe, die sich gegenüber des Eingangsportals befand. Von oben war, zwar gedämpft, Stimmengewirr zu hören.

"Sollten Sie nicht bereits in der Halle sein?"

Das Mädchen stoppte in ihrer Bewegung. Sie zuckte merklich zusammen, als plötzlich eine, scheinbar aus dem Nichts kommende, eisig wirkende Stimme hinter ihr ertönte und sie alleine durch den Klang dazu zwang, sich umzudrehen.

Vor ihr stand ein groß gewachsener und gänzlich in schwarz gekleideter Mann. Er hatte halblanges Haar, das ebenso schwarz wie seine Kleidung war und selbst in seinen Augen schien diese Farbe zu dominieren.

Aufmerksam musterte er das Mädchen, ließ sie alleine durch seinen Blick ängstlich zu Boden blicken.

"Wer sind Sie, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Sie hier schon einmal gesehen zu haben", sprach er nach einer scheinbar unendlich langen Zeit des Schweigens.

"Mein Name ist Cassandra, Sir, Cassandra Farlay... ich... ich bin zum ersten Mal hier, Sir", antwortete Cassandra leise.

Ihr Blick war immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet, so dass sie nicht sah, wie es in den schwarzen Augen des vor ihr stehenden Mannes wissend aufblitzte.

"Folgen Sie mir, Miss Farlay, Sie sind spät dran."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, eilte er an Cassandra vorbei.

Einen Moment zögerte sie, doch dann folgte sie ihm.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig war jemandem zu folgen, dessen Namen sie noch nicht einmal kannte, doch hatte sie eine andere Wahl?

Sie war zum gehorsam erzogen worden und mehr als nur einmal hatte sie schmerzlich erfahren müssen, was es hieß, einer Anweisung nicht Folge zu leisten.

Resigniert ließ Cassandra die Schultern hängen und folgte dem Fremden die Treppe hinauf, dann hindurch durch geöffnete Flügeltüren, hinein in eine große Halle.

Vier Tische standen hier, zwei auf jeder Seite jenes Ganges, den sie nun hinter dem Mann entlang ging und der in Richtung eines, auf einer Erhöhung stehenden, fünften Tisches führte.

Die Tische waren voll besetzt mit sich munter unterhaltenden Schülern, doch sobald der in schwarz gekleidete vorüber ging, verstummten die Gespräche abrupt.

Cassandra hielt den Blick gesenkt, doch ihre Augen wanderten unruhig hin und her. Warum verstummten die Gespräche, wenn er kam und warum begann leises Getuschel, wenn sich die Blicke auf sie richteten?

Sie verstand nicht den genauen Wortlaut, jedoch einzelne Worte und diese waren fast immer die selben.

_Snape... bestraft... noch nie hier gesehen... Malfoy_

Auch wenn Cassandra den genauen Zusammenhang der Worte nicht kannte, so nahm sie doch an, dass der vor ihr herlaufende Mann entweder Snape oder Malfoy hieß.

Noch ehe sie weiter über die Zugehörigkeit des Namens nachdenken konnte, stoppte er.

"Warten Sie hier, Miss Farlay", sagte er bestimmt, ehe er die paar Stufen hinauf auf das Podest ging und sich auf einem freien Stuhl an dem fünften Tisch niederließ.

Sich nicht im Klaren, was nun passieren würde, sah Cassandra auf. Wurde etwas von ihr erwartet? Sollte sie etwas sagen oder gar tun?

Gerade, als sie zu einer Frage ansetzen wollte, verstummte sämtliche Stimmen in der Halle.

Von der Tür her war das Rascheln von Umhängen und Schritte zu hören, was auch Cassandra dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen.

Eine streng aussehende Frau, gefolgt von einer Schar ängstlich und unsicher dreinblickender Kinder, betrat die große Halle und kam geradewegs auf sie zu.

Die Frau forderte die Kinder auf, neben Cassandra stehen zu bleiben, während sie selbst hinauf auf das Podest ging.

Erst jetzt fiel Cassandra der Stuhl und der darauf liegende, alte Hut auf.

"Das hier, ist der sprechende Hut, er wird euch in eure Häuser verteilen. Ich werde nun nach einander eure Namen vorlesen, ihr kommt hinauf und setzt euch auf den Stuhl."

Nur einen Augenblick später las sie auch schon den ersten Namen von der Liste vor.

Cassandra beobachtete genau, was geschah. Es schien vier verschiedene Häuser zu geben. Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Nach welchem System die Einteilung vor sich ging, verstand sie jedoch nicht.

Sie sah, wie einem nach dem anderen der alte Hut aufgesetzt wurde. Dann dauerte es meist einen Moment, das war sehr unterschiedlich, bis der Hut einen der vier Namen laut in die Halle rief.

Das einzige, was bei allen gleich war, war der einsetzende Applaus und der laute Jubel an dem Tisch, an den sich der neu dazugehörende setzte.

Aber wie war es möglich, dass ein Hut die Einteilung vornahm?

"Cassandra Farlay."

Ihr eigener Name riss Cassandra aus ihren Gedanken. Langsam ging sie auf das Podest hinauf, nahm auf dem Stuhl platz und wartete, bis man ihr den Hut aufsetzte.

"Schön, schön, schön... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du hier einmal sitzen würdest", erklang auf einmal eine Stimme in Cassandras Kopf und ließ sie zusammen zucken.

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, hier wirst du die Sicherheit finden, die man für dich gewünscht hat und für die ein hoher Preis gezahlt werden musste... und vielleicht erkennst du, dass auch Träume wahr werden können... es liegt ein weiter Weg vor dir, doch wirst du diesen nicht alleine gehen müssen. Du wirst Freunde finden in SLYTHERIN."

Das letzte Wort hatte der Hut laut ausgesprochen und diesmal was es Cassandra, die von Jubel und Applaus an einem Tisch begrüßt wurde.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört hier nichts, außer den von mir selbst erschaffenen Charaktern. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und gebe alles Ausgeliehene auch wohlbehalten und unbeschädigt wieder zurück.

**Vorwort:** Die Geschichte beruht auf den Bänden 1-5, Band 6 bleibt völlig unberücksichtigt. Zum größten Teil spielt die Geschichte in einem alternativen Universum, wer so etwas nicht lesen möchte, sollte an dieser Stelle aufhören. Alle anderen sind gewarnt.

_Kursiv _geschriebenes sind entweder Träume oder ein Rückblick.

**Inhalt: **Der Krieg ist vorüber, Voldemort wurde besiegt. Die Familie Malfoy wurde von jeglicher Schuld frei gesprochen, auch wenn hinter vorgehaltener Hand gemunkelt wird, dass das alleine dem beträchtliche Familienvermögen und dem Einfluss im Ministerium zuzuschreiben ist.

Ein Ereignis, welches sich vor Jahren abgespielt hat, bringt Unruhe und veranlasst den einen oder anderen seine Meinungen zu ändern.

**Anmerkungen:** Juhu, neue Festplatte ist da, PC läuft wieder wie geschmiert. Der Nachteil, alles was ich schon geschrieben habe, war weg. Ich musste also erst wieder meine Zettelwirtschaft rauskramen und alles noch einmal abtippen. Ich bin noch fleißig dabei und auch mein heißgeliebtes Betalein ist emsig bei der Arbeit.

Ich hoffe, dass wir beide gut voran kommen und jetzt regelmäßige Updates folgen werden.

Ich danke an dieser Stelle allen für ihre Reviews und hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte auch in ihrem weiteren Verlauf gefällt.

So, nun habe ich auch genug gelabert. Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 2

OoO xxx OoO

OxO

OoO xxx OoO

**Können kalte Herzen lieben lernen**

**Kapitel 2 "Aller Anfang ist schwer"**

OoO xxx OoO

OxO

OoO xxx OoO

Cassandra saß zwischen einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, dass etwas in ihrem Alter sein musste und einem Erstklässler, der nach ihr in das Haus eingeteilt worden war.

Auch wenn die Begrüßung freundlich gewesen war, so spürte Cassandra doch deutlich die Blicke der anderen auf sich ruhen.

Sie sah sich unsicher um und lächelte zaghaft, als sie direkt in das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen sah.

"Hallo, ich bin Lilian Brigth", stellte diese sich vor und reichte Cassandra ihre Hand.

Erleichtert über die freundliche Art, erwiderte Cassandra die Geste.

"Cassandra Faraly", stellte sie sich selbst noch einmal vor.

"Hallo, Cassandra... warum kommst du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts, du bist doch sicher genauso alt wie ich... hast du vorher woanders gelebt und bist du auf eine andere Schule gegangen?"

Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus Lilian hervor und das, obwohl sie weiterhin das Auswahlverfahren beobachtete und gelegentlich klatschte oder laut jubelte, wenn wieder jemand nach Slytherin kam.

"Ich werde nächsten Monat 14", antwortete Cassandra und begann dann ebenfalls zu klatschen, als wieder ein Mädchen in Slytherin eingeteilt wurde.

"Meine Familie wohnt in der Nähe von York und dort bin ich auch zu Schule gegangen", erklärte sie dann.

Lilians Augen wurden groß, als sie die Worte vernahm.

"Aber da wohnen ja nur Muggel", stellte sie dann mit einem gewissen Entsetzen in der Stimme fest.

Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass das Auswahlverfahren abgeschlossen war und so hallten ihren Worte, für jeden Anwesenden deutlich vernehmbar, durch die große Halle.

Als Lilian sich ihres Ausbruchs bewusst wurde, errötete sie heftig und nuschelte ein undeutliches "Entschuldigung."

Auch Cassandra war die Situation unangenehm, sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass alle erfuhren woher sie kam, zumindest nicht auf diese Weise.

Um die Blicke der anderen nicht sehen zu müssen, senkte sie verlegen den Kopf.

Sie bekam nicht mit, wie sich ein älterer, weißhaariger Mann von seinem Stuhl erhob.

"Ich begrüße euch zu einem neuen Schuljahr, einem Jahr, das geprägt von Frieden sein soll. Die dunkle Seite wurde besiegt, so dass wir frei von jeglichen Vorurteilen miteinander leben können..."

"Wer ist das", fragte Cassandra leise in Lilians Richtung, nachdem sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen genommen hatte.

"Du fragst wer das ist?" Lilian zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

"Das ist Albus Dumbledore der Direktor von Hogwarts und der wohl mächtigste Zauberer dieser Zeit... alleine ihm und dem Orden des Phönix ist es zu verdanken, dass du-weißt-schon-wer vernichtet wurde", flüsterte sie dann ebenso leise zurück.

"... außerdem freue ich mich Miss Farlay begrüßen zu können. Wie Miss Brigth bereits so treffend festgestellt hat, hat sie lange unter Muggeln gelebt und dürfte noch nicht mit allen Gepflogenheiten unserer Welt vertraut sein. Seid bitte freundlich zu ihr und helft, wann immer Hilfe nötig sein sollte.

Doch nun genug der Worte, lasst das Fest beginnen."

Mit diesen Worten beendete Dumbledore seine Ansprache und auf eine Bewegung seiner Hand, erschienen so viele Speisen auf den Tischen, wie Cassandra sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.

"Ist das immer so?" fragte sie Lilian und auf das bestätigende Nicken hin schüttelte sie nur ungläubig den Kopf.

"Sooo, du hast also bei Muggeln gelebt... wie kommt es, dass du dann erst jetzt hierher kommst... haben deine Muggeleltern so viele Jahre gebraucht, um den Brief zu lesen, der aus Hogwarts kam?... eigentlich dachte ich immer, dass auch bei Muggeln lesen lernen Pflicht ist."

Cassandra fuhr zusammen, als sie die abfällig gesprochenen Worte vernahm.

Sie drehte sich zu der Seite, aus der die Stimme kam und sah sich einem blonden Jungen gegenüber, der sie aus grauen Augen herablassend und mit einer gewissen Arroganz ansah.

"Früher... in den alten Zeiten wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, dass so etwas wie DU nach Slytherin kommt... wenn mein Vater davon erfährt, dass nun auch Schlam..., ich meine natürlich muggelgeborene nach Slytherin kommen..."

Er sprach den letzten Satz zu Ende, ließ statt dessen die leise gesprochenen Worte nur bedrohlich im Raum stehen und wandte sich wieder dem Gespräch mit seinem Tischnachbarn zu.

Niemand widersprach ihm, auch wenn die Reaktionen der Einzelnen völlig unterschiedlich waren.

Eine sahen gebannt auf die vor ihnen stehenden Teller, andere starrten Cassandra an und deren Blicke sagte deutlich, dass sie ebenso dachten wie der Blonde, der gesprochen hatte.

Cassandra fühlte sich unwohl, sie verstand den Sinn der Worte nicht, doch spürte sie, dass sie nichts gutes bedeuteten.

"Lass dich nicht von Malfoy verunsichern... du hast gehört was Dumbledore gesagt hat", flüsterte Lilian und lächelte Cassandra aufmunternd an.

Das ist also Malfoy ging es Cassandra durch den Kopf, als sie an die geflüsterten Worte dachte, die sie hörte, als sie die Halle betreten hatte.

Cassandra aß schweigend, ihr Blick aber wanderte unauffällig zwischen Malfoy und dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, der dann wohl Snape war, hin und her.

"Sind das alles Lehrer, die dort vorne sitzen?" getraute sie sich schließlich Lilian zu fragen.

"Ja, der dort links sitzt, das ist Professor Snape, er ist unser Hauslehrer, außerdem unterrichtet er noch Zaubertränke. Daneben, dass ist Professor McGonogall, sie ist Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, bei ihr haben wir Verwandlung. Daneben sitzt..."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lilian Cassandra die Namen sämtlicher Lehrer aufgezählt und ihr zusätzlich noch erklärt hatte, wer welches Fach unterrichtete.

Das Fest war fast vorbei, als Snape sich von seinem Platz erhob und auf den Tisch der Slytherins zu kam.

Hinter Cassandra blieb er stehen.

"Mein Büro, Miss Farlay, acht Uhr und seien Sie pünktlich."

"Oh, oh", sagte Lilian und sah Cassandra voller Mitgefühl an.

Malfoys Blick hingegen war nicht zu deuten.


End file.
